The Eyes To See
by jaqtkd
Summary: A set of 'reveal' senarios where Merlin's abilities are discovered by different people in different ways. Poems, Drabbles and Ficlets. This fic is likely to be reopened in the future
1. Chapter 1: The Eyes To See

_Thought I'd finished with my 2010 Advent Calendar Ficlets but just read this again today and thought it might go down well, despite it's brevity._

_Could be set at any time after S 3_

* * *

**The Eyes To See**

The Great dragon swooped down low over Camelot but this time the citizens cheered rather than cowered as he helped turn the tide of battle.

"Why have you now decided to save Camelot rather than burn it? shouted Uther as Kilgharrah made a final pass. "Why are you helping me?"

"I do not help you, Uther. I do not serve you or your cause. The fact that my actions have saved your life and your throne is simply an unfortunate side effect of my instructions - nothing more."

"Instruction? Who is it that sent you?"

"A Dragonlord and the most powerful sorcerer that ever has or ever will be."

"Impossible, the last Dragonlord is dead and such a sorcerer would neither dare come to Camelot, or have any wish to save it."

"You believe it impossible because you do not understand him or magic. Magicians regularly walk though the rooms of your palace, threaten your family and plot your downfall. A powerful sorceress created your son, another instructed your daughter in the art of magic and, all the while, the greatest warlock of all time; my master, walks your corridors, befriends your kin and defeats each and every one of you enemies."

"No, it is not true."

"You were blind to what Morgana was - what she was capable of. You saw her as good when she was evil. You would believe this warlock to be evil when he is nothing but good."

"There can be no such person living here. I will have his name dragon."

"You do not have any power to command me, but I shall answer you anyway. The druids call him Emrys and believe the prophesies that say he will be the one to bring magic back to Camelot."

"No! I will never let that happen."

"Over your dead body, Uther? For that is what it will take. Do not believe you will find him. No matter how hard you search he will remain invisible to you."

"Why? Because he is a coward? Because he uses magic to hide?"

"No, because you, Uther, do not have the eyes to see him for what he is. You cannot understand his magic, his destiny or his love. He has saved the lives of you and your kin so many times, against that advice of many others, simply because he could not bear to see their pain.

"I shall find him."

"You cannot understand him and so you will not recognise him for what he truly is. Your son will be a different matter however. Already the blindfold you created for him is becoming thinner. Already he is starting to become aware of the true nature of the world around him. Soon he will cast his blindness aside and see Emrys clearly for the first time.

"Then he will understand.

"Then Camelot will be free."


	2. Chapter 2: Just Three Little Words

_As many of my readers know, most of my fics on here (including The Eyes To See) were written for, or developed from an Advent Calendar challenge on another site. It was twenty-five reveal senarios; short poems, drabbles and ficlets and so, I thought I'd share a few more of them with you. _

_This was my very first drabble._

* * *

**Just Three Little Words**

"Arthur, I have to tell you something," said Merlin.

"You're an idiot?" The prince guessed.

"Seriously, it's important."

"Go on then."

_Just three little words. Come on, Merlin, you know it's time. _

"Merlin, how are you going to tell me something important if you don't … say something?"

"I … well, it's difficult and … I'm not sure how you'll react and … you're probably going to be cross and ..."

"Merlin!"

_Just three little words. Easy. Just say it. _

"I was planning on getting _some_ sleep tonight Merlin. Perhaps by the morning, by some miracle, you'll have remembered how to talk!"

"I have magic."

_

* * *

_

**A/N **_So, my other fics that came from _'Twenty-Five Ways to Learn the Truth,'_ include the edited versions of the first two chapters of _'The Invisible Servant'_, One edited chapter from _'The Ice Palace'_, _'There's Something About Merlin'_, _'A Letter to Arthur'_, '_Faith, Pride and Loyalty_' and the three chapters of '_The Arrow'_. Plus, '_The Eyes to See'_, of course. _

_I've got at least nine more to share with you - and am also thinking of editing/rewriting some of the others that I 'pinched' to use for the multi-parters or who's quality I'm not convinced about. _

_Do you like this idea? Perhaps you might also have a few ideas for me for later chapters? If you suggest a reveal that I've already written, I'll treat it as a vote as to which chapter I post next._


	3. Chapter 3: Time for Thyme

_Thank you for you enthusiastic responses to this idea. This was the clear winner of the unofficial vote._

_Btw - for those who commented on the brevity of the previous chapter - I realise that I should have explained that a drabble is a short ficlet that is exactly 100 words long and so is more of a writing challenge than any great literary work! If you've never attempted one then I'd seriously recommend it. It certainly stops the tendency to waffle when writing!_

* * *

**3. Time for Thyme**

Gwen was woken up by a loud insistent knocking on her cottage door. She moved towards it and peered out nervously, unable to see much in the moonless darkness outside.

"W-who is it?"

"It's Merlin … please, can I come in?" There was a quiet urgency in his voice and Gwen opened the door to find the tall, skinny servant almost bent double by the weight of the person he was trying to support.

Arthur, dressed in his usual chain mail, had an arm around Merlin's shoulder and seemed to be partially supporting himself, although Gwen didn't believe he was aware of much at all. Even in this poor light, the prince's skin looked a strange colour, and his breathing was heavy.

"What happened?" she asked, grabbing Arthur's other arm as, between them, they managed to drag the prince onto her small bed. As his head hit the pillow his eyes closed and she quickly searched for a pulse. "Merlin?" Her friend was now leaning against the wall, desperately trying to refill his lungs with air.

"I didn't know who else to turn to. I can't go to Gaius, not through the palace."

"Why not?"

"Because ..." He paused. Then he shook his head and his face became determined. "Because he got hit by a magical curse and I think I can cure it but … we were being chased and I needed him safe."

Gwen simply nodded. She understood that Merlin, through Gaius, knew many things about magic. He'd come to her to break the love spell that had been cast on Arthur, asked her to help capture the goblin that had taken over Gaius but … there was something else in his voice - a nervousness that she did not fully understand.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"I didn't want to bother you with this ... wanted to deal with it on my own but … there's no time and ... I need thyme." He grinned at her baffled look, realising how confusing that sounded. "The herb - thyme. Do you have some?"

"Oh, I see. Yes, of course."

She pulled a large stem off one of the bundles hanging from the wall by the window and handed it to Merlin. He let it sit in his palm, threw a concerned look towards Arthur, then back at the herb and finally looked very nervously at her.

"Well?"

"Sorry, Gwen but … there's no time, as I said and ..."

"Merlin? Please tell me what's wrong."

He gave a small sigh, looked back at the herb in his hand and uttered some strange words in a language she didn't recognise. No, she corrected herself, she _had_ heard him speak like this before; that one time when he was feverish, dying after drinking from the poisoned chalice. Gaius had dismissed it as delirium but ... it had sounded real - as if it made some sense and now ...

Then she saw Merlin's blue eyes glow gold, just as Morgana's had recently when Gwen had spied on her, and she covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself from crying out. The herb started to glow with a bright yellow light. He looked up at her with large sorrowful eyes and she knew that he was upset at seeing the shock and confusion on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Gwen but … it's the only way to save his life." He shrugged, turned back to Arthur and placed the enchanted thyme on his chest. Then he hovered his hand over the herb and muttered a few more words which appeared to cause strange sparkles of light to travel from Arthur's head and limbs and drift slowly towards the thyme. Merlin picked it up gingerly, as if it were something highly dangerous, pulled a face and uttered one final word. The magical herb burst into flames on the palm of his hand. Despite herself, Gwen gave a little scream.

"Your hand!" she exclaimed, suddenly concerned. Merlin looked up at her surprised.

"What? Oh, it's fine - look." He held his palm towards her to show there was no mark or burn of any kind.

"Merlin? How long …?" Words failed her.

"How long have I had magic? All my life. How long have I used spells? Since I first arrived in Camelot. How often have I saved Arthur's life?" He grinned at her. "Lost count ages ago."

"But … Morgana …?" It was so hard to relate what she had just witnessed here to what she had seen her mistress do that time. Merlin's face hardened and Gwen was shocked at the hatred she saw in his usually open, happy face.

"... chose the wrong side some time ago," he finished. "Gwen, will you keep my secret?"

"Arthur doesn't know?"

"No. Very few people do … obviously."

"But ..." She moved a bit closer to Arthur and observed that his complexion had returned to normal and his breathing had eased. She instinctively leant forward and brushed the hair from his forehead. Merlin had just saved his life. She looked up at him in awe.

"That's the main reason for my gift, Gwen. To protect him. Never to hurt him ... or you. I promise."

"I can't pretend that it's not a shock but - I know you …" She paused. Did she? She thought she did. After a few seconds she nodded, coming to a decision. "I trust that you won't hurt him but … Merlin, when he does find out he might not be so understanding?"

"I know," Merlin replied, pulling a face. "I'm really not looking forward to that day but, now isn't the right time. Arthur's not like his father, but … it's what you just said. He doesn't truly 'know me' yet. He's getting there but … I have to believe that, when he does find out, he won't even contemplate handing me over to Uther."

"No. I'm sure he ..." but she wasn't sure and Merlin nodded when he saw her doubt.

"He would consider it, even if he didn't go through with it and, Gwen? Just seeing that hesitation in his eyes, even for a moment, would kill me far more painfully than any fire or axe ever could."

"Merlin ..." She saw tears in his eyes and moved towards him to be folded in a fond hug. Any doubt or fear quickly disappeared as she realised that Merlin was the only other person in the whole of Camelot who could truly relate and understand the strength of her feelings for the man currently lying on her bed. They stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the mutual affection and friendship

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing? Get your dirty hands off Guinevere." They pulled quickly apart to see Arthur sitting up in bed with a jealous frown spoiling his normally handsome face. She quickly glanced to her left to see delight and humour fill Merlin's eyes. She returned the glance and both burst out laughing whilst the prince looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

_

* * *

_**A/N **_It's amazing how many little tweaks and edits I felt I needed to make since I first published this on another site in December. I can't believe how much I've learnt in these last three/four months!_

_Please check out my profile for details of the upcoming chapters. These are the remaining eight that are already written and are ready to go at any time and I would love to hear you comments in reviews or PMs as to which you would like to read next. Also keep the ideas for new ideas coming too. I've already received a couple of interesting ideas which I'm keen to explore in future chapters.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and Tell

**4. Kiss and Tell**

(set at some point after Series 3)**  
**

"Hello, Merlin."

That smooth silky voice, the soft lilting accent. Merlin froze in the middle of the flower filled meadow, still crouching over the plant Gaius had asked him to pick. After a short pause he straightened, gathered his power just in case, and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?"

"Looking for you. I've come with a message for Arthur."

"And you trust me to deliver it?"

"I don't think 'trust' is a word either of us would use in regard to the other but; you are Arthur's tame little puppy, so I'm confident you'll go running to him with the tale." Merlin glared at her as he took an aggressive step forward. Morgana instinctively stepped back but just as quickly halted, laughing at the look on his face.

"You're getting better at that, Merlin, but despite your annoying 'save the day' habit, I can see that it's still mostly fake."

"What's the message, Morgana?"

"I want him to meet me here tomorrow."

"No, I won't expose him to that threat."

"_You_ won't?"

"You know enough about me by now to know that I am not as weak as I appear."

"That does appear to be the case," she said with a frown. "Although it is still so very hard to believe." She moved closer to him then and it was his turn to back away, his mind working on how he could defend himself without revealing his magic to her. Did that really matter now that she was an outcast? Did it really matter if she found out about his secret? "I only want to meet with my dear brother. Talk to him about … everything … just the two of us."

"No. Not without me." She gave a small wicked grin.

"Ah, how sweet. You and Arthur … who would have guessed that you have such strong feelings for him?" Merlin took a step forward angrily and grabbed Morgana's wrists before he'd really thought about it. She tugged and they exchanged a glance, both apparently remembering the last time they'd been in this situation. Then she had instinctively used her magic and thrown him against a wall. Would she do that again? Her smile made him think that was exactly what she was planning and he thought he'd better distract her quickly.

For some mad reason, he decided to kiss her.

Even more surprisingly, she kissed him back. This was nothing like his previous kisses; those sweet innocent explorations, full of love and longing. This was pure passion, brutal, hungry and he hated himself for giving into the temptation of it. He had always believed that kissing should be about love, but somehow he could not bring himself to stop, could not help but enjoy the sensation. In fact he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, whilst her hands slid though his short, black hair somehow pulling it even whilst she pushed his head closer. He had always found her attractive - always felt a connection to her - but their status had made him dismiss such feelings even when they had been friends. More recently, he had blamed his continuing attraction towards her on their mutual magic - their kinship calling to one another despite their shared distrust.

Talking of which …

His magic was starting to react to their growing passion. He was surprised by this, quite sure that he should be able to control it by now - he'd learnt a number of very important lessons in this regard as he'd been growing up after all. However, something about this was different. He had always visualised his natural power as an intense fire constantly burning deep within him, but now, Morgana's small but seductive magic was beginning to intrude. Merlin saw it as a smooth, thick liquid dripping gently down onto his fire. Her magic was not that strong yet, there should be no danger here … except. What if that liquid was oil … pouring onto his potent flame? Just a drop but all the same ...

She moved even closer, kissed him even more passionately - he didn't think that was possible. The oil and the fire mixed and Merlin felt his power explode uncontrollably outwards.

They both sensed the magical release, stopped kissing and froze.

Morgana was still close to him. He could feel her breath on his face, but did not wish to open his eyes until he was sure there was no chance of a golden glow giving him away. Slowly he dared to look at her green eyes to find them full of confusion. Would she think that it was her? They continued to move apart slowly and Merlin saw her eyes move away from his and look over his shoulder. Fear suddenly filled their depths and she took an abrupt, aggressive step away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. He had now seen what she had seen and was quite certain that his face was showing the same surprise.

They were standing in the middle of a bizarre circle. Radiating from their feet the grass and flowers were all lying flat, whilst any small saplings in the way had simply been flattened. The nearby trees were now as bare as winter, their leaves having been apparently stripped, whilst some of the smaller ones were bent over with numerous broken branches. This destruction continued for some distance; a large flat circle standing out within the centre of the flower filled meadow.

"That wasn't me … it couldn't have been." Morgana still didn't have much control of her magic, but perhaps that also meant that she hadn't sensed exactly what had happened. Merlin stayed silent - waiting. "I felt that perhaps I used a bit but … I could never have done all of this and ..." She looked back at him with a frown. "... and it couldn't have been anything to do with you."

"Perhaps the kiss released some of your inherent powers?" Merlin suggested calmly.

"Don't flatter yourself!" He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Whoever was to blame, the power and passion of the kiss _had_ caused this, and Morgana knew it as well as he did. She saw his smile and her eyes widened, as if she suddenly saw or read something within his look.

"You …?" He shrugged. "Impossible."

"Why does everyone always say that?" He couldn't help but show his frustration.

"But for this to happen … even if your magic had mixed with mine …?" He snorted at the thought of her limited skill. The drop of it had been tiny compared with his but … explosive all the same. "_That_ is how you've always defeated me?" She continued. Again he didn't answer, but found that he was enjoyed watching the play of emotions run across her face, enjoyed seeing her relive all those incidents, all their conversations; finally understanding.

"You threatened those I loved Morgana. From the moment you chose to ally yourself with Morgause you became my enemy."

"So, this _is_ all about Arthur?" The knowing smirk had returned but this time he just shrugged.

"There are many types of love Morgana. I even loved you once, but I think that we both know that kiss had nothing to do with that emotion." For a moment he saw something in her expression. Regret perhaps? Just as quickly it was gone.

"Will you give my message to Arthur?"

"No. He and Camelot are under my protection Morgana; and now you fully understand what that means."

* * *

Next Time: **Hatred and Love** - _a short drabble sequel to this ficlet._

_After that it's your vote again. Check my profile page to see the list of those fics that are already written and ready to go. Also, feel free to suggest another reveal fic - I've received a few interesting suggestions already._

_A/N. So I wrote this November/December last year. After 'Sensing Magic' but before my other Mergana fics/chapters. As such, there are a few familiar themes here but, in most cases, this one came first!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Hatred and Love

_Another Drabble - That's 100 words only!_

_Morgana and Morgause - it should be easy enough to tell which is which!  
_

* * *

**5. Hatred and Love**

(Drabble - sequel to Kiss and Tell)

"Whatever is the matter, sister?"

"I saw Merlin?"

"And?"

"He said no. He will not talk to Arthur."

"That is unfortunate. Sister, you look unsettled, tell me everything."

"He challenged me - I threatened him - The usual."

"But there's something more. Come, we have no secrets do we?"

"He … I mean we … kissed. Why are you laughing, Morgause?"

"I did suspect you might have feelings for him."

"No, I hate him!"

"Love and hate contain equal amounts of passion. You two have a strong connection, that has always been obvious."

"A connection? Yes. Morgause, there's something else. Merlin has magic too."

* * *

**A/N** _Thanks for your lovely reviews and numerous alerts. The voting is continuing with The Horse and the Servant (Leon) and Tell Me (Arthur) both vying for the top spot. Check out my profile page for more information. Do let me know what you would like to read next, if any of the other ideas mentioned further down interest you or if you have some ideas of your own._ Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Horse and The Servant

_So, we all want to know how Sir Leon survived that dragon attack, don't we? Here's my take on it._

* * *

**6. The Horse and The Servant.**

I'm Leon ... Sir Leon to give me my full title; I'm a Knight of Camelot. Have been for a few years now and that in itself is a pretty big achievement. I'm one of only three people that survived the encounter with the Great Dragon in the field that day.

At first they thought it was only Arthur and Merlin that had survived, but then I showed up on foot, half concussed, having unfortunately lost my horse (more about that later).

"How did you survive?" everyone asked. What could I say to that?

"It's all thanks to a horse and a servant?" Well, it is the truth ... although I admit I kept the latter out of the story up until now for obvious reasons.

Back then, most of the knights had no time for Merlin but I rather liked the lad. Sure he could be clumsy at times and wasn't exactly respectful of the prince or the other nobles but ... I rather admired him for that and I think Arthur did too. Either that or the prince secretly enjoyed witnessing the minor destruction that seemed to follow his servant around wherever he went.

Yes, I think it's obvious to those who bother to pay attention that much of the prince's ranting against his servant was an act ... although, I still wonder how much Merlin deliberately plays the fool. He is quite obviously a lot more intelligent than he looks, and has hidden depths that will amaze everyone when they eventually find out.

Anyway ... that dragon.

It had been attacking Camelot for days. Arthur and his servant had gone out looking for the last Dragonlord, hoping that he would be able to kill the beast, but came back with the news that the man was dead. Arthur was determined to ride out and confront the dragon once and for all and so, of course, I was the first to volunteer.

Yes, it seemed like a hopeless cause but it was a noble, hopeless cause and that was all that was important at the time. So we all rode out and Merlin came along too. You should have seen the look on some of the other knights' faces when they realised he was to join us - just dressed in his usual clothes – no armour or anything. The things they said ... Anyway, I shouldn't speak ill of the dead.

The dragon was huge. I mean, we knew it was big whilst it was attacking the castle, but we were out there in that enormous field and it hardly had room to turn around. When it did try, it's tail took most of the knights off their horses.

Me? Well my horse didn't give it a chance. She took one look at this huge tail heading towards her and bolted. I tried to get her to turn around but she was running for the safety of the trees that surrounded the field and I couldn't persuade her to return. I tried to pull her right, back towards the field but, by this time, the dragon had managed to turn around to face the other knights and threw his fiery breath in their direction.

That was just too much for the horse, she ran even faster.

I kept pulling right, she kept pulling left, and my head hit almost every single branch we rode past. I gave one last pull, determined to rejoin the battle, but the dragon chose that time to roar and I was suddenly thrown.

I never saw that horse again.

However, I did still have my sword. So, despite a very sore head, and a slight ringing in my ears, I headed towards the sound of the roar and ran to the edge of the tree line. There was just one man left standing on the field.

Merlin. With the dragon towering above him. I saw prince Arthur on the floor and was about to move to check on him when … Merlin roared.

Yes, I did say Merlin. Not the dragon. Merlin!

He roared, and then shouted at the creature in a strange tongue and with the most spine tingling voice I have ever heard. Not even Arthur, not even the most ferocious warrior I have every fought, has made me feel that scared. Merlin!

Then the dragon bowed.

I can't say I blamed him!

They seemed to be talking. I had heard that the dragons could speak as men did but I was not close enough to hear any words. All I knew was that the boy, that insignificant servant, dwarfed by the huge dragon, appeared to be the one in charge. Would he kill it? He looked as if he was going to, but then three things happened in quick succession.

The dragon flew off.

Arthur woke up.

I fainted.

I'm not proud of the fact, but I had hit my head on about twenty trees so perhaps it wasn't that surprising.

So, I came round and headed back to Camelot to find Arthur being congratulated on dealing the dragon a mortal blow before it had flown off. He seemed a bit stunned too.

Merlin was nowhere to be found, having apparently just drifted off into the background. When I next saw him, he was dropping an armful of armour down a whole flight of stairs in front of a packed courtyard of amused citizens and I began to wonder if I had hit my head harder than I'd first thought and dreamt the whole thing.

But then the dragon came back ...

* * *

**A/N **_So, I wrote this mid way through series 3 (late November 2010) having seen a few trailers and knowing the dragon would be part of it. That's really why I wrote that last line - thinking I might extend the fic after seeing the finale but, when that didn't work, I decided to keep it just like that. Perhaps it's a premonition?_


	7. Chapter 7: Tell Me

_Another drabble for you. This time it's Arthur and Merlin._

* * *

**7: Tell Me**

"You knew Morgana was my sister?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"You knew she had magic?"

"I did."

"You knew she and Morgause were sisters?"

"Yes."

"How were the immortal soldiers destroyed?" No response. "Merlin?"

"Gaius told me that the cup of life had to be emptied of the blood within."

"That's what happened?"

"Yes."

"How?" Again no answer. "You did it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, Lancelot helped me."

"But the sisters had magic. How could you have defeated them?" Silence. "Merlin? How?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me."

"Not if your actions saved Camelot."

"Honestly?"

"Merlin, tell me how?"

"With magic."

* * *

_**A/N** Thanks again for all your lovely alerts and reviews. Just four left from the main list on my profile; currently listed in request order but let me know if you want that changed. _

_Under that are a few possible future chapters. Two are ficlets edited from my larger work 'The Invisible Servant' - but both go off in a different direction and I'd like really like to share them with you._

_The other three are already on this site as one-shots (Gwaine finds out, 'A Letter to Arthur' and 'Faith, Pride and Loyalty') and I really can't decide whether to add them here to put all the reveal ficlets neatly into one place. What would you do?  
_

_Then there are the ideas for new chapters given to me by readers and I'd love it if you could give me a few more suggestions so I can continue to extend this fic. Please let me know your thoughts; who should find out? How? Why? Feel free to go to my profile page to check out the latest ideas - I tend to update it at least once every day!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Emrys

_Mixed voting for this one. Many wanted 'bragging rights' next, but others haven't been that keen on the drabbles. Either way, I thought it best not to have two drabbles in a row so this is first, 'bragging rights' up tomorrow and, from then on, I think the order is mostly settled._

* * *

**8: Emrys**

"Idiot!" Merlin cursed himself. He'd been so caught up in his own selfish thoughts, that he hadn't been paying attention and now he was Morgause's prisoner … again. Tied up by those magical chains … again. And he couldn't for the life of him remember why had hadn't asked Kilgharrah for that spell the dragon had used to break them the last time.

It appeared that the sisters had set up their base in the Castle of Fyrien, obviously considering it far enough away from Camelot to be safe. If he ever got out of here, he would delight in making sure Arthur took it away from them.

If.

They apparently had a small staff of soldiers or sorcerers but, other than that, the place seemed fairly quiet and Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Morgause was waiting for. She had hardly spoken since she'd captured him and it was starting to make him very nervous.

"Ah, sister," the blonde woman said suddenly, and Merlin looked up to see Morgana enter the large room dressed in a thick velvet green cape. "I have a gift for you. Do you like it?"

"Merlin?" She seemed more surprised than anything else.

"I thought you might like the honour?" Morgause handed her sister her favourite red jewelled dagger and Merlin stiffened as Morgana took it and studied it with great interest. Having tested the blade she approached Merlin and gently ran the sharp edge across his neck. Another smaller caped figure stepped out from behind her.

"I don't think you want to do that," said Mordred quietly.

"And why wouldn't I?" she asked him in a surprisingly tender voice. Mordred looked straight at Merlin, and a small smile tugged at his lips, even if it never actually reached his bright blue eyes.

"Because he's Emrys." Merlin's heart thudded and he glared at the boy. Mordred just gave another smile and moved away to observe the result of his little bomb shell.

"Emrys?" asked Morgana confused. Her eyes darted between Mordred's smug face, Merlin's panicked look and Morgause's disbelieving frown. "What does that mean?"

"Impossible." Morgause said eventually. "Mordred, are you sure?" The boy nodded. That smile was really very, very annoying, Merlin decided.

"But … he's just … Merlin," Morgana insisted.

"Oh, but I think we've both known for some time that Merlin's rather more than "just" anything. I always suspected that there must be someone with magic foiling all our plans but I assumed they were simply assisting him not …" She shook her head and turned to her sister to explain. "Emrys is legend; prophecy. There is much written and spoken about the great sorcerer that will return magic to the land."

"And Merlin is this Emrys?" Morgana scoffed. "Impossible."

"He does seem a most unlikely candidate, doesn't he?" Morgause said in an amused voice. "If you truly are Emrys, why have you allied yourself with Arthur?"

"You've asked me that question before," Merlin said. "You didn't fully understand my answer then but perhaps now it makes more sense?"

"Hardly. Arthur is no different from his father, he will not welcome magic back to Camelot."

"If I am Emrys then it stands to reason that I would have very much more knowledge about the future than you, Morgause, and I can confidently say that I know Arthur better than any man alive today."

"You believe you are more powerful than me?"

"Isn't Emrys the most powerful sorcerer that ever has or will be? Isn't that what the prophecies say?"

"But you have not yet confirmed that is your name," she accused. Merlin pulled a face.

"No, I haven't. Never felt very comfortable with it, to be honest."

"So, you admit that you are this Emrys? You admit that you have magic?" asked Morgana. "All those times when you talked to me, and you said nothing."

"I said I understood how you felt at the time. You were the one that said I didn't have magic."

"You said nothing to contradict that."

"Why would I? I knew what you would become. I never wanted to believe it, but I had enough warnings to know that I could not entirely trust you and ... I was right. You would have betrayed me."

"You don't know that." Her voice was quiet, sad.

"I kept hoping that I was wrong, but time just confirmed that the warnings had been correct."

"Then escape those chains," said Morgause. "You did so before." Merlin winced. This could be slightly embarrassing.

"I had a bit of help," he admitted. "If you really wish it, I could escape in the same way but you might not enjoy the encounter. You'll find that Kilgharrah has his own agenda in most things."

"The dragon – he answers to you?" Asked Morgause, genuinely awe struck. Merlin just shrugged in reply.

"You might as well let me go," the young man continued. "I think Mordred knows, as I have started to suspect, that this is not the time for my downfall. If you let me go then I will help Arthur to bring back magic to this land. Whether or not that will satisfy you in the long run is not for me to say but, no doubt we will all continue this conversation at a later date. What do you say, Mordred?"

"Emrys is correct. Now is not the time for any of us to die." There was a long pause before Morgause muttered a few words, her eyes flashed gold and the chains started to fall away. At the same time, Merlin quietly chanted a spell of his own.

Working hard to show more confidence than he actually felt, the young sorcerer got up from the chair and started to walk out of the room.

"Merlin?" Morgana called out. "We still have no real proof that you have any magic at all." He sighed as he continued to walk away, not looking back at the beautiful woman that had once been his friend and occasionally, privately, had dreamt might even become something more.

"No? Look at your dagger, Morgana."

There in her hands was a single red rose.

* * *

**A/N** _As I said before, all these fics were written last year in November and December which is why I'm able to get so many out so quickly._

_Also, because of this, you'll notice that parts of them sometimes seem familiar - like in this chapter, for example. Here, I developed this idea to become 'Morgana's Pet,' and so, by default, 'King Arthur's Ward.' Still, as you can see, the two stories went off in a completely different directions. From now on my regular readers will experience the odd case of deja vu - but I hope that doesn't spoil anything for you._


	9. Chapter 9: Bragging Rights

_Another drabble but, for those who are not so keen on these short reveals - this one does have an extension 'Headache and Heartache' which I'll publish soon._

* * *

**9. Bragging Rights**

(Set sometime after 3.10)

Gwen could hear Merlin and Gaius talking in their room, but something stopped her from knocking.

"I just keep feeling that there's something I should do to warn everyone about Morgana," said Merlin.

"There's nothing you _can_ say. Morgana still has Arthur and Uther's complete trust."

"I could talk to Gwen."

"What could you tell her that she doesn't already know? Merlin, you didn't see her face when she told me about Morgana's magic. I fear that she won't react well if you confess to the same abilities."

"The same? I've more magic then her. Ouch!"

"Show some modesty, Merlin."

* * *

_**A/N** Please feel free to visit my profile for more info about the chapters that are lined up and the new ideas that I'm receiving from all you lovely people. The order is still not fixed and can change according to your requests._


	10. Chapter 10: Headache and Heartache

**10. Headache and Heartache**

_(set shortly after 3.10)_

It had started out just like an other day. I left my cottage early in the morning whilst it was still dark, made my way through the gatehouse, drew a bucket of water from the well and went upstairs to Morgana's chambers. As I reached her door, I took a deep breath as was my custom recently, to ready myself for the act I was about to play. The faithful servant - the dear friend - good old reliable Gwen. It wasn't easy but I was both afraid of what she would do if she realised how much I knew about her, and determined to gather as much information as I could to ensure that she didn't turn her magic on those I loved; Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Gaius - to name the most important … I knew now that she could not be trusted.

After the usual enquiries, thanks and forced smiles, I finished helping her dress and left to complete my other work - sheets in my hands. As I walked down the corridor I nearly bumped into Arthur and the loving look he gave me made my heart pound. Instinctively we both glanced around to see if we had company. There was no-one around at the moment but it was a busy time of day and we knew that we could not take the chance of being discovered after the events of the last few days. I smiled at him, he smiled back but we said nothing ... there was no need. With one more quick glance around, Arthur put a gentle hand on my cheek, his blue eyes gazing into mine, before quickly striding back off down the corridor. After a few moments to collect my crazy thoughts and calm my beating heart, I continued on with my work.

The laundry room was just as busy, hot and hectic as usual and what with the pressure of pretending to be Morgana's friend, trying to resist the urge to kiss the crown prince of Camelot soundly in a public corridor, and the heat and noise of the laundry, I wasn't at all surprised to find a headache coming on. I took a pile of blankets from the laundry to one of the rooms in the servant quarters and from there headed over to Gaius' chambers.

As I approached the room, I noticed that the main door was slightly ajar and Merlin and Gaius' voices drifted out towards me.

"I just keep feeling that there's something I should do to warn everyone about Morgana," said Merlin. I froze on hearing the name. Merlin _did_ know? I had wondered when he'd come to see me in the cell the other day.

"There's nothing you can say. Morgana still has Arthur and Uther's complete trust," Gaius replied.

"I could talk to Gwen." I smiled and a pleasant warmth filled my heart. I loved Merlin dearly; not in the way I loved Arthur of course. I had thought maybe I did when I first knew him but … my feelings for him were not like that … like a brother … but more than that even. Merlin was a good deal easier to love than Elyan, despite the blood ties.

"What could you tell her that she doesn't already know? Merlin, you didn't see her face when she told me about Morgana's magic. I fear that she won't react well if you confess to the same abilities."

The warmth left me - my heart stopped - my head pounded.

"The same? I've more magic then her!" He had admitted it. He couldn't have? Merlin? There was sound, a muffled thump.

"Ouch!" Apparently Gaius had hit him around the head.

"Show some modesty, Merlin."

"It has nothing to do with bragging, it's the truth. I'm the greatest sorcerer of all time." I shook my head confused. The words weren't modest, but his voice had a sarcastic tone; sorrowful, resigned, and it sounded as if he were quoting a well worn phrase.

"For very good reason, Merlin, but all that power would be for nothing if you force Morgana's hand. Just continue to do what you have been doing; keep an eye on her, protect everyone and bide your time."

"Aahh!" I jumped at the sound of frustration in Merlin's voice. He always appeared so calm, so happy as if he hadn't a care in the world and yet … "It's hopeless, it's useless. Gaius, the pressure of all this is scaring me. I know all the minor spells now – can practically do them in my sleep - but the big stuff … the spells I'm going to need. I can't risk practising them and … when I couldn't reverse that ageing spell I panicked, I couldn't even do my minor tricks for a while and the fear ..." He paused for breath as my mind raced on hearing the words 'ageing spell', and exactly what that implied.

"I do understand, Merlin but you can't take the risk, especially in regard to Morgana."

"Why hasn't she told Uther? I don't understand why. She knows I've been working against her."

"I wouldn't complain about that, if I were you."

"I'm not, I'm just ... surprised."

Did that mean Morgana knew about Merlin's magic? Earlier Gaius had implied that she didn't. I was suddenly aware of my situation; still with one hand held out ready to open the door and my head now pounding with both the headache and the latest mad revelations. I couldn't face the pair now, my acting skills were not _that_ good and I honestly couldn't cope with hearing anything else. Slowly, quietly, I backed away from the door. Once I'd taken seven slow steps, I turned tail and ran around the nearest corner.

I'd wait here for a bit, I decided. Wait until Merlin had finished in there and then go back for that headache cure. I really needed it now. He wouldn't be much longer I was sure, he was almost constantly at Arthur's beck and call.

I had tried to talk to Arthur about how he treated Merlin recently and was surprised when the prince had calmly said that Merlin loved hard work, knew that his insults weren't heartfelt and that they both enjoyed the banter. Then he turned pink, as he often did, when easily confessing something to me that he probably hadn't even admitted to himself. The pair had a strange, strong friendship that even had me a little jealous from time to time - idiot that I am.

Did Arthur know Merlin was a sorcerer? The question was more worrying than the conversation I had just overheard. As I was mulling that over I heard Gaius' door creak open and Merlin strode lazily towards me. I took a deep breath, got into what I had been recently calling 'Morgana Mode,' but I suppose was now 'Magic Mode,' and turned to face the self proclaimed greatest sorcerer of all time.

* * *

**A/N** _Plenty of these lined up thanks to that advent challenge and so should be able to keep up these daily updates for the time being. Feel free to visit my profile for more news on upcoming chapters and let me know your thoughts or ideas in reviews or PMs_


	11. Chapter 11: Letter to Arthur

_So, from time to time during this fic, my regular readers are going to get a sense of deja vu as I re-publish old works or edit chapters from my multiparters. I hope you don't mind, but I think it's good to have everything in the same place and nice to share these stories with a wider audience._

_**Merlin has had too much to drink at a recent celebration and writes a letter of confession to Arthur. **  
_

* * *

**11. Letter to Arthur**

It should be so easy to confess. It only needs three words.

I have magic.

I have lied.

I'm a sorcerer. (Or is that four?)

_It probably doesn't matter. I doubt I'll show you this letter anyway._

_xoxOxox_

Why should it be so hard to tell the truth to a friend?

I am light.

I am destiny.

I am Emrys.

_I'll explain that one to you later._

_xoxOxox_

Why should I even care what you think? I'm of no importance to you.

Merlin the servant.

Merlin the idiot.

Merlin the ****

_That is completely untrue, by the way._

_xoxOxox_

Why am I scared to tell you?

Why am I so afraid of what you will say?

What use is all this power if I don't have the strength to confess?

_xoxOxox_

Just three words.

Don't hate me.

I love you. (Ignore that, I've had too much cider)

I am magic.

* * *

_**A/N **When I've published this before I've always added that Merlin reads it again the following morning and quickly burns it but ... that didn't go down well with some so I've taken it out! _

_I had no particular word in mind for **** I'll leave that up to your imagination ;)  
_

_I'm not getting email alerts the moment and, when I published Chapter 10 last night, this fic didn't appear at the top of the list as normal. So, do check that you didn't miss 'Headache and Heartache.' In fact do keep checking carefully for missed ficlets as I am updating this very regularly at the moment - simply because I've so many already written and lined up._

_Feel free to check out my profile for latest information about upcoming chapters and see the ideas people have suggested for future reveals. Feel free to send me more suggestions in reviews or PMs. Again strange things happened yesterday and my PM alert became disabled but ... I've switched it back on again now (hopefully)  
_


	12. Chapter 12: A Loose Floorboard

_Deja Vu time again; but this version does go off in a different direction to the original.  
_

* * *

**12. A Loose Floorboard**

(After 3.10)

"Now where is that lazy servant?"

Arthur knew it had been too good to be true. Just one day after he decided that Merlin had finally started to learn the nuances of the job, the idiot reverts to type and is nowhere to be found. To be honest, the only reason he hadn't begged his father to change his mind about the appointment four years ago was the fact that the boy had intrigued and amused him and, more importantly, had really annoyed all the nobles. However, it appeared that Merlin had been telling the truth when he said he was a quick study because Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had to reprimand him for being late with a meal, messing up his armour, or attending to the usual duties that were required.

Until this morning.

Yes, in private Merlin usually still called him by name - well, many varied names if truth be told - but on serious occasions or in public he always addressed him properly, bowed correctly and drifted into the background whenever anyone else came into the room. The perfect invisible servant.

Invisible? He certainly was now.

Arthur strode towards Gaius' chambers thinking perhaps that the old man had some urgent case that had required Merlin to assist and that 'someone' had forgotten to inform him, but the half opened door showed the main room to be empty and there was no response to his call. The prince made his way to the far end of the large space and wandered up the steps into Merlin's room just to be certain. He had expecting to find the clutter he'd seen before, and so he was surprised to see how much the space had changed. The tiny bed was neatly made and far more furniture now decorated the area, including a table in the corner housing all sorts of interesting bottles, jars and a large pestle and mortar. A collection of herbs dangled from a rack hung from the ceiling. A string tied across the corner had a damp blue shirt hanging on it; probably Merlin's only spare, he quickly realised. The smaller desk under the window housed an ink pot and an impressive collection of pens.

Three tatty, unremarkable books were piled next to a piece of parchment. On closer inspection Arthur found the top one was written in a completely unfamiliar language. The other two seemed to be in different languages again, with the parchment next to it covered in similar script all written in Merlin's surprisingly neat hand. Merlin learning other languages? Arthur had known for a while that his servant was considerably brighter than he looked but still ... it was a surprise to find out he was a such an avid scholar.

He walked around to the other side of the bed contemplating this latest revelation and, without really thinking about it, sat down heavily on the bed. The rickety, narrow little thing slid abruptly backwards almost pushing the prince onto the floor. He placed a firm boot against the nearest floorboard to steady himself, only for the board itself to give way. The bed continued to slide towards the window whilst he ended up in an unceremonious heap on the floor. He got up quickly, quite convinced that Merlin would choose exactly this moment to make his entrance, but was relieved to find the doorway empty.

As he went to move the bed back, he noticed that the floorboard wasn't just loose, it had lifted straight off, leaving a neat secret compartment underneath. Arthur grinned broadly as he knelt to replace the boards and saw a book nestled within it's depths. _Secret diary, Merlin?_

Ordinarily he wouldn't have considered looking at something so obviously private, but there was something about the book that grabbed his attention. It was large, old and very beautiful. He quickly glanced at the door again before lifted it up ... fear bubbling in his stomach. _Please don't let this be what I think it is. _ His shaking hands undid the clasps to find the most beautiful script, drawings and symbols decorating every page. It was a magic book ... a spell book ... unmistakable. He should confront Merlin with it. Actually, he should take it to his father. He should ...

What he actually did surprised him. He returned the book to it's hole, taking note of various other interesting shapes contained within the dark space, replaced the floor board and slid the bed back to it's correct position. He then left the room, closed the door and sat on one of Gaius's chairs with his heart beating faster than he'd ever remembered.

His mind raced, struggling to come to terms with what he had just discovered. Merlin was studying magic?

"Sire?" His tall, scrawny servant stood at the door, looking a little flustered. It was a struggle, but Arthur worked hard to appear calm and act like his normal self.

"Where have you been, Merlin? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ah yes, sorry about that. Gaius asked me to collect this herb first thing and then … well ... there was this incident with a snail ..."

"Sorry? A snail?"

"Well, not so much an incident as a ..."

"Merlin!"

"Yes, sire?" Arthur stared at his wide eyed, idiotic servant in disbelief, realising that the thought of turning him over to his father was even more ridiculous than the idea of him having magic. The boy apparead to notice that he was distracted. "Arthur?"

"You do realise that you're a complete idiot, don't you, Merlin?" His servant appeared to look offended, but Arthur could see the boys' eyes sparkling in surpressed amusement, his lips threatening to twitch into a smile, and the image of those books floated into Arthur's mind again. He really did need to come up with a better insult.

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

**A/N** _So, did you recognise it from the start of The Invisible Servant? I really wanted to share the 'snail incident' with you and always thought that would be a fun ficlet in itself - although I still haven't come up with anything._

_Realised why my PM was set to block and I haven't been getting any FF emails. It looks it was all reset when the site did their email 'fix' on Saturday night. Have now enabled all the revelant settings but let me know if you notice anything else in regard to my stories or PMs. _

_Feel free to check my profile page for information about upcoming chapters and let me know if you've any ideas for future ficklets. Thanks.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Wrangle With Kings

_Inspired by the famous line from Homer's 'Ilyad' which I was reminded of whilst watching a history programme in December and quickly latched onto in order to fill a gap in my advent calendar! So obsessed!  
_

* * *

**11. Who Are You To Wrangle With Kings?**

"Who are you to wrangle with kings?"

A boy.

A servant.

An idiot.

I am invisible.

xOxoXoxOx

"What would you know about magic?"

Me?

Nothing.

How could I?

I am nobody.

xOxoXoxOx

"You could not hope to understand."

I could.

I do.

I know.

I am Merlin.

xOxoXoxOx

"Who are you to wrangle with kings?"

A friend.

A sorcerer.

A Dragonlord.

I am Emrys.

* * *

**A/N** _I am now trying to alternate updates with (1) Sharing old Advent Calendar fics that you haven't seen before [like this one] (2) Edits of old chapters, (3) Republishing one-shots already on this site and (4) Brand new stories inspired by your ideas. I'm also trying to alternate the drabbles, poems and longer ficlets too._

_Would really love to have a few more ideas for brand new stories from you (have two written already - thanks) That way I can spread out the repeats a little more. Any thoughts on what type of reveal fics you would like me to write or publish next would also be helpful. TY!_

_I have been updating daily as I've had so many 'ready to go' but that's going to slow now and so will probably go down to four times a week now [GMT times] = Tue pm, Thu am, Fri pm, Sun (At some point!)_


	14. Chapter 14: In Sickness and In Health

A brand new one! Thanks to _Lady Elrayen_ for the prompt.

* * *

**In Sickness and In Health**

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwen asked as the Prince stormed past her, his face pale and his jaw set.

"Merlin's sick and Gaius won't let me see him."

"I know, he won't let anyone in, but he said it's just a normal fever – nothing to worry about."

"So, why won't he let me see him?" Arthur asked. Gwen's lips twitched, as she struggled not to smile. "What?"

"You better not let the knights or your father see you like this - they might start to believe that you actually _care_ about Merlin."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Guinevere. It's just … well, I need to know that it's not a magical curse or … something."

"Which you'd only know if Gaius told you and he's already said it's not." This time her smile was far more obvious. "Don't worry, Arthur, your secret's safe with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this thing you have about servants," she said with a shy smile and he almost smiled back.

"Now you are being ridiculous. Anyway, you're not longer a servant."

"Does that mean you like Merlin more than me?" she asked with a false pout and, after initially feeling shocked at her comment, the prince started to laugh. "Better," she said firmly. Then her eyes widened and she urgently signaled him to move back around the corner.

"What is it?"

"Gaius … off on his rounds. Now's your chance."

"Thanks, Guinevere," Arthur said and he leant down to place a brief kiss on her lips before striding off towards the physician's chambers.

When he got there, he saw that Merlin was in the main chamber rather than in his own small room. His servant was lying topless on the small cot, tossing and turning in his fevered sleep, whilst a blanket, which had obviously recently covered him, was lying half way across the room.

"Cold..." Merlin muttered as Arthur came close.

"Idiot," Arthur said affectionately, as he fetched the blanket and moved back to the bed with it. "Remind me to talk to Gaius about your diet," he said conversationally as he covered the young man up. "You're nothing but skin and bones."

"At least I'm not fat." It was no more than a whisper but Arthur laughed when he heard what his friend had said.

"I am … not ... fat," he replied automatically, but Merlin just frowned and tossed about some more and Arthur realised that he wasn't awake as he'd hoped. "Even when you're ill you insult me." The prince shivered and looked at the small fireplace which had not been lit. "You're right, Merlin, it _is_ cold in here. Aren't you supposed to be keeping warm or something? I can have you moved to my chambers if you like?" Merlin's eyes flickered open.

"You cold?" he muttered, apparently concerned.

"Yes, but … never mind about me. Are you awake this time?" Merlin closed his eyes with a small groan but said nothing more. Suddenly Arthur felt something wrap around his shoulders and he jumped up, instinctively knocking the object to the floor as he spun around. He saw that it was another blanket, now lying on the floor behind him and his eyes quickly scanned the room before he knelt down and nervously prodding the offending item. Realising what an idiot he must look like, Arthur laughed rather self consciously, and picked it up, wrapping it back around his shoulders. He sat back down on the stool with a frown and stared at the young man in front of him who continued to mutter and murmur in his sleep.

The strangest thought suddenly fluttered into Arthur's mind as he remembered Merlin asking if he was cold and, the next moment, had found a blanket around his shoulders. He shook his head and moved closer to hear what Merlin was saying.

"Thirsty."

"Of course," Arthur picked up the cup that was lying on the small table next to them but found it was empty. "Where's the jug?" he asked out loud, standing up and moving to the clutter on the main table. A small sound made him turn back towards Merlin and, to his total confusion, he saw a large pitcher sitting right next to the empty cup on the small table. "What the …?" That definitely hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Water … Arthur ..." Merlin called and Arthur moved back to find the jug full of cool, clear water. With a shake of his head, the prince poured some into the cup for his servant.

"This must be a dream," he said as he moved the cup to Merlin's lips and lifted his head to help him drink. "One of those weird dreams where everything seems fine at first but then more and more strange things happen until you know it's not real."

Merlin's blue eyes flickered open again.

"Where am I?"

"In Gaius' chambers – you're sick."

"My bed ..."

"No, you'd better stay here – I'm not even supposed to be visiting and Gaius obviously wanted you in here for a reason. In fact I really should ..."

"My bed ..." the boy insisted.

"God, Merlin, you're even more annoying when you're ill, you really shouldn't …" Arthur stopped in mid sentence with his mouth open and one finger held up in the air in a pose that Merlin would have found hilarious had he been there.

But he wasn't there. The bed in front of Arthur was now completely empty.

"Alright, now I _know_ this has to be a dream." Only it really didn't feel like a dream it felt very real. Arthur's mind started to replay the weird occurrences back in his mind. He'd said he was cold and a blanket had wrapped around his shoulders. Merlin had said he was thirsty and a jug of water had suddenly appeared on the table. Merlin had said he wanted to go back to his bed and …

Arthur jumped up and ran toward the small flight of stairs that lead to Merlin's room. He opened the door and wasn't at all surprised to see his servant lying in his own bed with a contented smile on his face.

"Merlin, you idiot, what are you doing?"

"My bed ..." he muttered happily.

"Are you using magic or … perhaps this is part of your illness? Is this why Gaius didn't want me to know?" He groaned. "Now what do I do?" He paced up and down the room for a little while before, suddenly determined, moving next to Merlin and leaning close to him. "Merlin, do you have magic?"

"Can't say … " The young man frowned – still pale and fevered and so Arthur decided to try a different approach.

"Come on, you can tell me, we're friends, aren't we?" A broad smile appeared on his servant's flushed face.

"Friends?"

"Unless you're a sorcerer, of course, then we wouldn't be." The smile quickly disappeared.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Merlin shook his head. "Look, I need to be going now, before Gaius gets back."

"No … stay ... please."

"I can't." Arthur moved towards the open door way, only to have the door slam in his face. He turned back to Merlin with a snarl.

"Stop that. Let me out."

"Stay … Arthur ..." Merlin pleaded. The prince tried to open the door but found that he couldn't, despite the fact that there was no obvious lock or latch on it.

"Merlin, let me out, or … or you'll be mucking out my stables for a whole week." Merlin grumbled and the door flew back open. "Better. Now can you mag … move back to the other bed?" This time he was in the perfect position to see it happen. It wasn't a wild whirlwind that he'd seen when other sorcerers transported. This was just a slight shimmer in the air and Merlin quickly disappeared from his bed and promptly reappeared in the one next door. Arthur shuddered at the sight and swallowed hard, his mind reeling with the implications. He was still desperately clinging onto the hope that Merlin had developed some strange magical disease which was making him able to do these things.

He continued his way back down the stairs and briefly adjusted the blanket around the young man, his jaw tightening and loosening as he did so.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk when you're better, Merlin," he whispered in a voice that was almost a snarl. "Don't think for a moment you're going to wriggle your way out of this one."

Merlin looked at him then, apparently, suddenly very aware. His blue eyes widened and his face arranged itself into such an expressive look of hurt and fear that Arthur's anger quickly dissolved and a lump came to his throat. The thin, pale young man continued to hold the Prince's gaze for a long time whilst, despite his better judgement, Arthur's annoyance, confusion and hurt slowly dissolved into nothing.

"_Pathetic_, Merlin," Arthur said eventually with a small growl, getting to his feet and storming towards to door. "Totally pathetic," he continued to mutter as he walked out of the main room and down the corridor. "As if I'd ever fall for that!"

* * *

**A/N **_I have a particular image of Merlin in my mind for this one. It's when he's summoned to Morgana's room in 3.01 and is listening to her conversation with Arthur – fearful that she's going to tell on him. He really does look totally pathetic and totally adorable and I can't see how anyone - not even Arthur at his most prattish - could resist him._


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

_Deja vu time. Again, this is a little different from the TIS chapter. Something brand new next time.  
_

* * *

**Confessions**

_(set after 3.10)_**  
**

"If you knew about Morgana all this time, why didn't you tell me? Guinevere was hurt and more than a little cross. She was currently sitting with Merlin in Gaius' chamber. The physician currently out on his rounds. "Did you not care about the danger I was in?" she continued.

"Gwen, of course I did but ... I _have_ been looking out for you, honestly. It's just ..." Merlin's voice trailed away.

"What?" He shook his head, apparently worried about where this conversation was heading.

"Nothing."

"You _have _to tell Arthur," she continued firmly. Merlin's head sprung up and he looked at her with pure terror in his eyes.

"I-I can't. I can't tell anyone."

"But, _I _know."

"You found out by yourself. _I_ can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Merlin shook his head and dropped his gaze again. Gwen gently placed a hand under his chin and raised his head to look at her and saw his eyes full of fear.

"She's threatened you, hasn't she?" Merlin didn't answer but the terror in his eyes did the job for him. "Tell me."

"I c-can't say."

"Merlin, we had this conversation in reverse not long ago. You told me to go to Arthur, you said he'd want to know I was in trouble and help. Don't you realise he'd do the same for you - that we would both do anything for you?"

"Perhaps but ..."

"You'll feel better if you tell me and then we can work out how to get you out of this," she continued.

"I can't, Gwen ... you'd hate me ... even knowing about Morgana. As for Arthur - he'd never believe me and ... when Uther finds out ..." There were tears in his eyes now and Gwen thought her heart would break just looking at him. Merlin didn't have an evil bone in his body, he'd never hurt anyone.

"I could _never_ hate you." He looked up at her for a very long time before gently nodding.

"Alright. It was that time when everyone was under a sleeping spell?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Morgana was the only one not affected and I realised ... I knew that she was the vessel for the spell."

"How did you know?"

"She was the only one awake and ... I knew she was in the thrall of Morgause and ... time was running out and the ..." His voice choked. "The vessel had to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? Morgana?"

"I-I poisoned her, Gwen. I didn't want to but ... there was no time."

"And Morgause took her away and cured her?" Merlin nodded. "And now she's saying she'll tell Uther about that if you reveal that she has magic?"

"I hated having to do it ... especially then, especially when I wasn't sure if she even knew she was to blame."

"Oh, Merlin, how horrible for you." She frowned. "How did you know though? You always know how to solve these magical problems." The fear returned to his eyes briefly and she was suddenly certain that he was about to lie, or avoid the question. He gestured to the books filling the physician's chambers.

"Gaius knows things. Uther ... I think he turns a blind eye, knowing that most times the only solution to a magical problem is a magical answer."

"Merlin?" Other memories returned. His fever induced ranting in a strange language, his constant proclamations that he was going to solve the problem, only for everything to be find a few hours later. He and Arthur off on numerous dangerous missions and always returning. Sorcerers and various magical creatures exposed or destroyed in his presence.

"Merlin? How did you discover that Morgana had magic?" His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Because I recognised the signs. Because I have magic too."

* * *

_**A/N **A bit short, and a partial repeat. Sorry. Hope you still liked it. A few people have commented that they want to know what happens immediately after these chapters. I did just want to keep this as a reveal fic - not a reaction fic, but there does seem to be a wish for some sort of follow up and I'm currently thinking about how to do this. Please keep the requests and suggestions coming_


	16. Chapter 16: The Problem With Secrets

_Have just sailed over 100 reviews - thank you. Here's a brand new fic - hot of the press. Thanks to Word-Stringer for the prompt. Writing Gwaine is always a joy - writing Gwaine and Merlin ... delicious!  
_

* * *

**16: The Problem With Secrets**

"You know, when I said we should go out for a drink," Gwaine said, putting their second round of drinks on the table, "I was thinking of you having something with just a little alcohol in it."

"This does have a little alcohol in," Merlin replied innocently, grinning at his friend's indignant look.

"A _little_ is right. I think Gaius' potions are more intoxicating than that ale."

"Well, I do sometimes wonder what he puts in his various remedies," Merlin agreed taking a sip. He shook his head. "Actually, this definitely _does_ have some alcohol in it."

"Honestly, Merlin, it's weak ale – it's practically all water. Now then, this mead is anything but."

"Mead, I thought you were on cider?"

"Sticking to the same drink is no way to stay sober," he retorted. Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling and took another swig before shaking his head as he started to feel a little dizzy. He stared at the tankard in front of him suspiciously.

"Gwaine … is this really just ale?" Gwaine took it off him in all seriousness and took a small sip. He pulled a face. "Well?"

"Water, as I said. Why, what else can you taste?" he enquired handing it back to Merlin who automatically took another swig.

"I don't know I ..." Suddenly Merlin looked up to see Gwaine's eyes twinkling merrily. "Have you … did you spike my drink?"

"I'm offended, Merlin, as if I'd do such a thing," he replied, putting a hand over his heart. The younger man stood up with a small frown and then, just as suddenly, sat down again as the room apparently lurched. "Wow, you really can't hold your liquor, can you?" said Gwaine, amused.

"Gwaine … why ..." Merlin shook his head again, blinking rapidly at the slightly blurry knight in front of him. "Why would you ..?"

"Because, despite you apparently being a totally open book, I've recently realised that I just don't know you at all so, I thought … here, have another sip ..." Gwaine grinned as Merlin obeyed automatically. The young man opened his mouth to tell his friend off, but a giggle came out instead. He frowned and waved a finger at the knight.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"That was the general idea, yes?"

"That is not very … honourable, of you. You are supposed to be a knight now, you know?"

"Yes, well - Arthur didn't exactly give us much time to read the rule book before he started waving that sword of his around our shoulders, did he?" Merlin giggled again. "Now drink it down, lad. You might as well enjoy yourself now you've gone this far." Merlin looked at his friend nervously as he saw a frankly evil smile cross his face.

"Gwaine? Why are you looking at me like that? I'll have you know that I'm not that sort of ... I mean I … you shouldn't believe those rumours you hear about me and …" He cleared his throat, embarrassed and turned pink as Gwaine looked at him with an expression that was half way between confusion and amusement. "I hardly thought you'd need to resort to getting someone drunk in order to ..." he waved his tankard around in mid air and Gwaine suddenly laughed loudly as he realised what Merlin was implying.

"Trust me, Merlin, that's definitely _not_ why I'm getting you drunk and, as you said, if I _was_ that way inclined, I'd like to think I'd be able to seduce you without needing to resort to alcohol." Merlin's reply resembled a squeak and Gwaine laughed again at how easy it was to embarrass his friend. "Saying that," he continued looking at his friend more closely. "If there was ever a man capable of tempting me to the other side …?" He grinned broadly at Merlin as his friend gave another startled squeak and almost feel off his stool. "Still, I am starting to learn more about you, which was the whole point of this. Now then … what is it that you're hiding from us all?"

"Hiding? Me? Nothing." He said, settlling himself more comfortably on the stool.

"Ha! We all have secrets, Merlin, it's just that I get the feeling that yours are a little more interesting than most people's."

"The problem with secrets in Camelot," Merlin slurred, "is that revealing them can get you killed."

"So that's why I've never seen you drunk before?" Gwaine asked, suddenly more serious. "What secret could you possibly have that could get you killed?"

"If I told you …" Merlin replied seriously.

"Then you'd have to kill me?" Gwaine guessed.

"Immediately and without hesitation," Merlin stared at his friend for a long while before they both burst out laughing.

"There's lots of things that can get you killed in Camelot," Gwaine continued. "Just being in the general vacinity of her royal highness Princess Arthur is probably enough to do it." Merlin made a small scoffing sound as he finished the tankard with a flourish and banged it down on the table.

"Keeping him alive is a full time job in itself …" Merlin glared at his mug. "You know, that definitely wasn't ale ..."

"Quite right ... pathetic excuse for a drink." Gwaine agreed, looking at his friend curiously after his last comment and signalling to the barman. "Two tankards of mead please … _large." _He mouthed the last word, whilst Merlin was still frowning at this empty mug. "At least Arthur has his own personal knights to protect him now," Gwaine continued.

"Pah, you lot are no better … you need protecting almost as much as he does."

"Really? Why would you think the best knights in all of Camelot need protecting?"

"What about all these sorcerers determined to kill the royal family? What about all the magical creatures? The un-dead armies? Never mind their own relations ..." A shadow crossed his face as he obviously thought about Morgana. "And - and you knights think that a little bravado and a few pointy swords will keep everyone safe." He very poorly mimed a sword attack and Gwaine tried not to smile. "I know Arthur's an idiot but I thought you …"

"Yes …?" asked Gwaine carefully, as Merlin's empty tankard was replaced by a full one and the young man took another swig.

"Oh ... this tastes _much_ better."

"Good, good," Gwaine said encouragingly. "You know, I did wonder how all of those un-dead soldiers just exploded like that."

"Did you? Not many questioned it. Hardly anyone ever questions any of it – especially not 'the Prat'. I mean, has it never occurred to him that Uther's been spending the last twenty-five years killing the very people that could save him?"

"Merlin, not so loudly … be careful what you're saying," Gwaine said, looking around the bar nervously.

"Oh, so _now_ you're worried about getting me killed …?" Merlin said, gestured to his now half empty tankard. "Not so worried when you starting plying me with alcohol, were you?"

"Merlin, what are you on about? You'll have a bit of a headache tomorrow, it won't kill you."

"Shows what you know ..."

"Merlin? What about Uther and his … purge?" said Gwaine, dropping his voice to a whisper. His friend moved forwards, glancing this way and that and the knight automatically copied.

"Well, if he hadn't banned magic, then he'd now have more people with magic to defend him against these evil sorcerers except ..." Merlin frowned as he realised the flaw in that argument. "... except that, most of the sorcerers and magical creatures that have attacked him have only done so because of his purge and because they want him or Arthur dead so … if he hadn't started killing them in the first place, then there wouldn't have been so many attacks and he wouldn't have needed my magic to defend him – but then, he only started it because of what Nimeuh did, and she only did that because Uther asked her to help him and, if she had refused him, then Arthur would never have been born and … and, well, that wouldn't be good at all and ..."

"Merlin ..." said Gwaine urgently.

"Shut up?" he guessed.

"No … go back ..."

"What, you want me to say all of that again?" he asked, horrified.

"No," said Gwaine with a tiny whisper, "just the bit where you said 'needed _my _magic to defend him,'" The knight's eyes were wide and uncharacteristically fearful.

"No." Merlin shook his head fiercely. "Didn't say that … never would, not even if you got me drunk - well, you have, of course but … "

"That's what you've been hiding? You've been saving Arthur … everyone … all this time with m..."

"Sshh …" Merlin said seriously, putting a long thin finger to his lip. "Yes - no … I mean ... oh, b..." He glared at his friend who's shocked expression was now starting to turn back to it's usual smug smile. He turned the same finger towards his grinning friend. "Now, drink up and - and have another ..." The warlock picked up his own half empty tankard and poured it into Gwaine's. "In fact, have several more ..."

"Merlin, are you now trying to get _me_ drunk?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I really, really need you to forget this conversation by tomorrow morning," he replied desperately, as Gwaine emptied his tankard.

"Merlin, I hate to break it to you," he said with a laugh, "but there is no way you can afford the amount of alcohol it's going to take to get me _that_ drunk."

"No, no, I guess you're right." Merlin nodded seriously, but a small smile was now beginning to appear at the edge of his mouth. "Still, you might as well finish that one up ..." Gwaine automatically took a sip out of his mug that had, a few moments ago, been totally empty. He suddenly paused, half way through drinking, as he realised this fact, staring first at the liquid and then at his friend, his mouth open in shock.

"Merlin? Did you just ...?"

"Fancy another?" The warlock asked with an innocent smile.

* * *

**A/N** _I'm embarrassed to say that I keep giggling at this every time I read it through - which I take to be a good sign - albeit a little egotistical. Personally, I blame Gwaine - he's a bad influence on me!_


	17. Chapter 17: Faith, Pride and Loyalty

_Hey! Looks like we're up and running at last._

_I'm not going to apologies for the repeat this time, as it gives me a chance to correct the numerous punctuation errors that were in the original!_

* * *

**17. Faith, Pride and Loyalty.**

_Set in the future (after series 3)_

"Arthur, are you sure this is a good time to leave Camelot? What with your father … not at his best ..." Merlin trailed off as Arthur glared at him for the comment about Uther's current mental state.

"That's why I've left everyone else there. This needs to be tackled now, Merlin. I can't have Morgana using a castle within my territory as her base - no matter how dilapidated it might be. Anyway, I have total faith in my Round Table."

"Even without the two of us there?" Merlin laughed at Arthur's exasperated expression.

"I trust Leon's military experience and Gaius' wisdom," he replied seriously. "Guinevere and the other key knights need to start learning to make important decisions too. The main threat at the moment is the one we're off to deal with."

"Has Uther said anything more about the Table and the decisions you've made?"

"He complains about it every day, as do a few of the older nobles but, since most of them have accepted me as Regent, there's nothing much to be done; as long as I don't appear to be doing anything to harm Camelot. Why, you've not heard any complaints have you?"

"No, quite the opposite. Most of the court are pleased with how you're running the place and are prepared to overlook your promotion of commoners as a result. The servants in the palace and the people outside are, of course, delighted and are already getting excited about celebrating a royal wedding."

"What? But … we haven't even ..." Arthur looked exceptionally embarrassed.

"When are you going to ask her, Arthur?"

"I can't yet, not while …" He shook his head. "Guinevere understands."

"Perhaps but, you could at least propose to her, even if you don't go public ..." Merlin stopped suddenly and dropped his voice to a whisper. "... Arthur?"

"Yes, I know." They had both heard the unmistakable sound of twigs snapping. Then a blackbird cried out an alarm and the pair suddenly turned back to back; Arthur's sword already out of it's scabbard, Merlin still fumbling with his. Four soldiers emerged, swords drawn, cloaks showing them to be part of Morgana's Blood Guard. Their leader approached both men confidently and gave an arrogant sneer.

"Just the two of you? She said you'd be along soon, but we thought you'd bring more than this. This is going to be such a boring fight."

"You're probably right," said Merlin confidently. "You don't need me for this do you, Arthur?" He turned around the prince's back slightly so that Arthur was the one facing the threat. "Not for just four?" The prince grinned back.

"I shouldn't think so; just try and stay out of trouble, will you?"

"Me?" Merlin replied innocently and Arthur grinned again as he threw himself into the fight.

"Surely you don't think I'm just going to let you stand there and watch?" asked the leader coming towards Merlin aggressively.

"You should. It really is worth watching him in action, you know?" he said with a grin. All the same, he parried the attack, confident enough that he could use a little subtle magic to defeat this man if needed, whilst Arthur was comfortably finishing off the other three."

"Your overconfidence in your friend will be your undoing," the man snarled as Merlin pushed him back towards Arthur.

"No, your lack of faith in his abilities will be yours," said Merlin and, just as he'd finished speaking, Arthur finished off his third opponent, quickly spun around and run his sword through the leader, almost without looking. "Nice," Merlin said appreciatively as the point of the blade suddenly appeared through the man's chest.

"You really should take this more seriously," said Arthur, although he was obviously trying to hide a smile. "It's not as if your sword skills are that good, after all." They walked the final distance towards the ruined castle.

"I'm a quick study though," said Merlin, continuing their banter.

"Study is irrelevant, you just don't have the muscles."

"And still you insult me, despite ... everything."

"Why should your promotion change that?"

"That wasn't what … Oh dear." The area in front of them was suddenly full of soldiers and there was Morgana, dressed in a green dress standing just behind them.

"How about fifty … brother?" Do you think you could fight _them_ all by yourself? Arthur glared at Morgana and Merlin could see the prince's jaw tense and his eyes narrow. "How about you just toddle on home with your faithful little puppy dog and let this Pendragon keep this place safe for you?" This time it was Merlin's turn to glare at her.

"You are no Pendragon … even if your blood claim were legitimate, you do not have enough honour to wield such a name."

"You talk of honour, Arthur but you should look a little closer to home. Do not be fooled by your puny servant or your simpering serving mistress, both know how to lie and betray."

"You know nothing, Morgana. I am in charge of Camelot now and there have been a number of changes since you left. Both Merlin and Guinevere have been promoted and have shown their loyalty to me more times than I can remember."

"If that is what you choose to believe." She turned her usual smirk towards the servant. "So quiet, Merlin? How honest have you been? How well does the prince really know you?"

"Stop digging, Morgana, you'll only end up in the hole yourself. Yes, Arthur and Gwen know about the poison now and they know why I did it. Don't believe you have anything more on me that will made any difference."

"Are you quite sure about that, Merlin?" They exchanged intense glares.

"Look are we going to stand here all day trading insults or are you going to give me my castle back?" Arthur asked lightly. Morgana stared at him in disbelief.

"You really believe you stand a chance against all of these soldiers?"

"No. I stand absolutely no chance at all."

"Sorry?" She hadn't been expecting that answer.

Arthur leant against a tree and turned towards Merlin with a small smile.

"Go on then. What are you waiting for? I can't wait to see her face."

Merlin laughed delightedly, spoke several words and raised his hand. There was an amber glow in his eyes, a flash of power and suddenly every one of Morgana's men lay flat on the ground. He turned back to see Arthur still leaning against the tree, arms folded and a look of amusement aimed towards Morgana. Then the prince looked back briefly at Merlin; was that pride he saw in his eyes? The young warlock took a few steps towards the sorceress and was pleased to see her back away.

"You _can't_ be a sorcerer." He had never heard her sound so shocked.

"Do you know, that's exactly what _I _said," said Arthur lightly.

"I suggest you go, Morgana," said Merlin. "I could do tricks like that years before you even knew you had magic. My power is far greater than yours. Would you care to put it to the test?"

"You knew about this?" she asked Arthur shocked. "but I thought ..."

"As I said, I've promoted Merlin and we now have no secrets from each other. Now, leave my castle and don't ever call yourself a Pendragon again. I'll remember you to the _Lady_ Guinevere when I next see her."

"No!" Morgana threw her hand up and her eyes glowed with magic. What spell she had cast, Arthur didn't know, but Merlin was there again with another spell that blocked it and almost knocked her off her feet in the process. This last demonstration apparently convinced Morgana because she barked an order at her guards and they all hurried away. The pair sat down and waited for them all to pack up before Merlin would set up a few magical defences around the ruins.

"We need to bring a few guards of our own here," said Merlin conversationally as they were waiting.

"Yes, and recruit more knights and common soldiers to help guard our borders more effectively; I'll put it to the Round Table when we get back." There was a short pause. "That was quite fun - nice to have you do some of the work for a change."

"A change? Arthur, you do realise how many times I saved you during our previous fights?" The prince grinned and Merlin quickly realised he was being teased. "Still, it is good to be able to do things out in the open now; I was beginning to get a bit rusty."

"Well, not quite in the open - not at home anyway, there's still more work that needs to be done there."

"True. Do you think that Morgana knowing will cause us any problems?"

"Almost certainly but, as I said before, I have faith in all members of the members of my Round Table ..."

"All members?" Merlin asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Merlin, even you."

* * *

**A/N** _So, the general opinion has been that I should put all my reveal fics in this one place. Saying that, I've left 'The Arrow' out as it's a three parter already. I've got three more chapters lined up for you - one original, one major edit and one repeat (leaving the best to last?) That is all that I've currently planned but there's no reason at all why I can't add to this if the plot bunnies strike._ _There's also still the possibility of a sequel of 'reactions' but I'm still figuring out the best way to do this._


	18. Chapter 18: Promise Me

**18: Promise Me**

_"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."_

It was one of the first things Gaius said to me when I arrived in Camelot. He said it after Uther's announcement that I was to be Arthur's servant. He said it again when I discovered that Morgana's nightmares were a result of magic and I'd wanted to tell her. He was so determined to protect me, that he even forced it out of me in the form of an oath and not once did I disobey. Lancelot found out – a few sorcerers found out, but I never once told them, because Gaius had asked me not to.

But now he was gone. As much as I'd revelled in my short time with Balinor – those few precious hours when we both knew the full truth – Gaius had been more of a father to me than any man I'd known and I loved him dearly and missed him already. Why did I have to loose everyone, everything? Will, Freya, Balinor, Morgana ... well, she wasn't dead but she might as well have been … and now Gaius.

My mother put her arm around me as we stood in front of the funeral pyre in Camelot's square. This latest fever had killed many of the city's weakest residents and many others were still serious ill. Now we no longer had a physician – not a proper one, anyway - just me, and this new job that had suddenly landed on my lap was not an easy one, even if it was slightly more pleasant the mucking out the stables.

"Merlin ..." My mother said softly and I looked at her through tear filled eyes as she nodded to my left. Arthur was suddenly there, his hand on my shoulder and I forced out a smile, secretly pleased to see him.

"You came."

"Why would I not?"

"Of course. Sorry ..."

"I'm here for my father too – seeing he's too unwell to attend." I frowned, and nodded again. Uther also had the fever and, because he was already sick, was not fighting the illness as well as someone of his age should.

Sorry …" I said and Arthur sighed.

"Perhaps it might be better in the long run if ... might be easier for everyone if ..." He shook his head. "I'll be on the balcony, during ..." He waved a hand casually before continuing. "Come and have a drink with me later?" I nodded in reply and reluctantly turned back to watch the pyre being lit.

* * *

"Gaius made me promise," I said quietly to Mother later as we walked away from the fire. "but I think … I think now is the right time."

"Arthur cares for you," she replied. "I think he always did but – now … what he said to you earlier, the way he said it …?"

"He called me his friend yesterday, can you believe that?" I asked her and she smiled at me, amused at my surprise. "He actually said that I was his friend and … and he was sober at the time too."

"Oh, Merlin," she said, laughing gently. "Of course you're his friend." The pain hit me then, the guilt. Always such guilt when I thought of my relationship with Arthur. What sort of friend keeps such a secret from someone who's been so good to them?

"You know you had no choice," she said, reading my thoughts from my expression, as usual.

"I loved Gaius dearly but … he was wrong, you know? I should have told Morgana … I should have told Arthur – ages ago."

"This was no ordinary secret," she replied, but I just nodded, hoping that she wasn't going to ask for that promise too. I'd been doing what everyone else thought was best for me for far too long. It was time I took responsibility for my own life for once. "You're going to tell him now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I have to … even if ..." I shook my head and bent down to plant a gentle kiss on my mother's cheek.

"Trust in him, Merlin and trust in yourself. Promise me." I winced at that and moved quickly away towards Arthur's chambers.

"And still you don't knock," the prince said as I entered.

"Why would I need to knock?" I asked innocently and smiled at his reaction. "Gwen's not here, is she? Come on now, own up … have you hidden her under the bed?" Outwardly I laughed at his look of shock and annoyance, but inside I was cross with myself. Why was I joking now? Now of all times, when I needed him to take me seriously. As if reading my mind, Arthur looked at me more closely and his expression softened.

"Come, sit down. You need a drink, my friend." I winced, the pain of betrayal hitting me again. "What?"

"You called me - friend … again."

"That was my mistake, I could never have a friend that could be such an ass." His lips twitched, apparently delighted at repeating our very first conversation.

"Nor I one that could be so st..." I shook my head. "No … no more insults."

"Spoilsport. Why not?"

"There's something I have to tell you." Arthur looked at me for a long time and I could see he was trying to work out how serious I was. I could almost hear him debate a whole string of silly come backs but, it seemed that he did really did understand my mood, because he simply signalled me to sit down and poured me a drink.

"Here, as I said – I think you need it."

"I do, but your better pour yourself a large one too – you're going to need it more than me, I think."

"Merlin, what is it?" He asked, filling up his own mug. I took a deep swig from mine and, luckily, instinctively, Arthur followed suit.

"You said I was your friend but … I've not been honest with you and … I'm sorry. I've kept secrets, one particular secret and – well, I think perhaps you've already guessed that?"

"You have always been a bit of a mystery to me, yes," he said, taking another large drink and emptying his goblet in the process. "I knew from very early on that you weren't a complete idiot but then, I think it was probably the only reason I didn't fire you on the spot." I winced as the word 'fire' conjured up too many unpleasant images, both of this afternoon and what Arthur might do to me after this confession.

"I made Gaius a promise that I would tell anyone, that I wouldn't tell _you_ but now ..." I shook my head.

"Merlin, you can tell me anything. After everything we've been through together, you must know that you can trust me." I looked up at him and his open expression, those clear blue eyes currently full of affection, and suddenly doubted my courage to continue – dreading seeing some other emotion there instead.

"Arthur. Promise me you'll hear me out?"

"Merlin?"

"I ..."

_Coward! You total coward, you can't even say it, can you? _My eyes fell on the jug in front of me and, with Arthur still looking straight at me, I willed it to move. I saw him jump – probably noticing my eyes change colour - but I kept focusing on the jug, moved it towards his cup and then allowed it to slowly tilt so that the liquid refilled his drink.

"Merlin! W-what? Was that ...? Did you just …?" He moved his hand to the cup very slowly, picked it up as if he expected it to burn him and then looked nervously at the liquid inside.

"Just drink it, Arthur. As I said, you definitely need it more than me."

* * *

**A/N **_Okay, so I know Merlin showed Freya and Gilli he had magic and confessed a couple of times to protect others but ... I'm using some artistic license here. Of course, he doesn't actually 'tell' Arthur here either._


	19. Chapter 19: Knights of The Round Table

_Switched this one around with chapter 18 when I realised this is able to follow on quite nicely within that time line. It's also another edit from 'The Invisible Servant', but a much more significant one, as two characters are now missing in this version._

_Thanks to knittingpanda for the prompt - She wanted to see a reveal to the knights so ... I cheated and used one I'd already written!  
_

* * *

**19: The Knights of the Round Table**

"So, now it's official then?" said Merlin, scampering after Arthur as he strode back from the Great Hall, his ceremonial robes flowing behind him.

"There's no need to sound quite so gleeful, Merlin," Arthur said with a scowl as they entered his chambers and he threw his crown on the table with scant regard for it's welfare.

"Why shouldn't I be, Sire? You are King now, after all?" He made no attempt to hide the pride in his voice.

"Which means more work, less training, more responsibility and …" Arthur gave a huge sigh and dropped down onto a chair. "... and more to the point means that my father is no longer alive."

"Ah … well, yes sorry … I know how that feels, of course." Merlin winced. He was still missing Gaius terribly almost half a year after his passing. "So … what about all these plans you said you were going to put into operation?" Merlin calmly sat down in front of him and Arthur glared at his servant's casual attitude.

"What do you think you're doing, Merlin? Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh … I don't know. I thought you said something about a promotion when you became King?"

"I'm sure I don't remember saying anything like that," he replied with a glare, but Merlin could see his eyes sparkling with suppressed amusement and simply grinned at the King in response. "Look, I know I said that I'd accepted your magic – I know I said that I'd … eventually announce you as my official magical advisor but I think it's rather too early to go public with that news, don't you?"

"I suppose you're right," said Merlin with a sigh. "No, of course you're right."

"Still, my father always had Gaius as his advisor on all things magical and you did work with him for many years so … it makes sense that I have someone of around my age assisting me."

"You mean I would no longer be your servant?" He knew he hadn't hidden the disappointed tone in his voice and pulled a face as he said it.

"Does that mean that you still want to be?"

"I suppose, although I would mind renegotiating some of my duties."

"Such as?"

"Mucking out your horses and cleaning your chambers come immediately to mind."

"Well, I can't say I blame you." Arthur thought about it and then nodded. "Alright, I'll find someone else to do that. So, what about … my armour?"

"Oh, I don't mind doing that," Arthur seemed surprised at how enthusiastic he sounded. Merlin grinned. "Didn't like it at first but now …"

"Getting me my meals?"

"Nope, that's alright. The cook does the real work, after all."

"What about assisting me with my training?" Arthur grinned at him wickedly and Merlin glared slightly before slowly smiling.

"Not really a problem because, now you know about me, you know that I might just have some subtle ways of ensuring that I don't get beaten to a pulp."

"The other knights might see."

"They haven't so far." Merlin grinned broadly and Arthur managed a weak smile in return.

"So then, the first of your new duties as my advisor is to help me set up the Round Table."

"What here?"

"Yes, it's just arrived."

"You've moved _that_ … from there … to here?"

"We do have such things as horses and wagons nowadays, do keep up, Merlin," he replied with a grin.

"Where? I mean, where are you going to put it?"

"In the council chambers, of course."

"Ah? The senior Lords know about this?" Arthur pulled a face.

"Not exactly … I'm to have a meeting with them this afternoon."

"But … you just said … set up a meeting?"

"With those who were at that first Round Table meeting."

"What about Gaius' seat?"

"Yes, that will be one of the first items on the agenda." He looked up to find Merlin staring into space, his mind obviously wandering. "So, if you are still my personal servant, aren't you supposed to help me change out of all this stuff?"

"Oh yes, of course, Sire," he replied, quickly scurrying to fetch some clothes. Arthur grinned despite himself, amused at how little their relationship had changed, despite him now being king and Merlin having told him his biggest secret. The young warlock still seemed very distracted though and, for once, Arthur sensed enough to decide not to tease his friend.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's was just … what you said about the Round Table ..."

"Spit it out, Merlin."

"I've heard gossip – many of the lords know that you've been having 'secret' meetings with the knights that you promoted and … well, I heard someone talking about something we were discussing during our last meeting and I think perhaps … maybe someone was listening in?"

"We really do need to sort out our security, find somewhere where private conversations can't be overheard, never mind all the times people have managed to get in and out of Camelot unchallenged." He noticed Merlin's look of concentration. "What?"

"I think I might be able to help with that. When we're in the council chambers, around the Table, I think I can erect some sort of shield, so that our conversations will be totally private. If I'm to be your advisor and you are to trust me with such things then I can probably do that it other situations too … when you're just having conversations with one other."

"Good, you can also do that later when I talk to the lords."

"Really?"

"Why not? Come on, it's time we went down to the council chambers, I've summoned the rest of them."

* * *

The two young men arrived in the pillared room to find the large round table being slowly moved into position. A number of servants were moving the old council table to the side of the room whilst the five knights watched the spectacle with interest.

Merlin stayed near the door whilst Arthur moved forwards to complain about the way the table was being set up, and he soon felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to see Gwen standing next to him, a soft smile on her face and wearing the most beautiful gown with her hair intricately styled.

"My lady, Guinevere," he said with a low bow.

"Oh behave, Merlin," she said with a glare.

"What? It is your title, and you are dressed the part."

"And what have you come dressed as exactly, Merlin? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of advisor now?"

"Apparently, but I wasn't aware that the promotion came with a change of outfit."

"I certainly think it needs to and I'm sure I can do something to help." He swallowed hard at the frankly wicked grin his friend gave him. "Now, I wonder where that wonderful hat is ... you know, the one with the feathers?"

"Gwen! You wouldn't dare ..." She laughed brightly, catching Arthur's attention and he signalled them both over. For the first time Gwen caught sight of the new addition to the room.

"Oh, he didn't?"

"He did."

"Whatever will the lords say?"

"Gentlemen," Arthur called the others to attention. "My lady," he said more quietly taking Gwen's hand as his friend smiled shyly back. They took the same seats as they had in the ruined castle with Merlin sitting to Arthur's right. Merlin's eyes strayed to the one empty seat and quickly fought back the tears.

"You want to try that trick now?" Arthur suddenly asked him, pulling his attention back to the present.

"What here? In front of ..?" Merlin looked at the young king in shock to find him smiling slyly.

"I'd rather not have this particular conversation overheard and … neither do you – trust me." The King held his gaze for several long moments

"Alright, Sire, if you insist," Merlin sighed. He held up a hand, muttered a few words and his eyes suddenly flashed gold. Leon, Percival and Elyan each gave a muffled cry and stood up abruptly, their chairs scraping noisily on the stone floor. Leon had drawn his sword but Gwaine, Merlin noticed, was simply looking at him very curiously.

"Ah yes," said Arthur with a broad smile. "That's the first item on today's agenda."

"But … he is ..." Leon spluttered for a moment before his gaze turned harder. "He has magic." Merlin suddenly found the tip of his sword pressed against his throat." Gwen and Lancelot both moved forwards nervously, their hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Apparently so," said Gwaine calmly. "In which case, that's probably not the smartest of ideas, mate. I did that once to a very small sorcerer, you know; didn't turn out particularly well." He gave Merlin an amused look and the young man grinned and muttered a few more words. Moments later the tall knight was holding a long flower instead of his sword and Merlin giggled as the edge of a petal tickled his throat.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded and instinctively hit him around the head.

"Arthur!" Gwen gasped, whilst Gwaine and Lancelot just shook their head sadly as Merlin turned, very slowly, towards the prince with the very slightest, rather sinister smile pulling at his lips. He tipped his head curiously.

"Don't you dare ..." the King threatened, although his voice was suddenly shaking with nerves and he had subconsciously pulled back towards Gwen.

"As you command, Sire but, whilst we're on the subject, that's another one of my 'duties' that I wish to renegotiate; being your punching bag."

"Ah … of course." He swallowed hard again and quickly composed himself. "Sit down all of you and let's continue. I know it's a shock but … Merlin and his magic are the only reason that any of us are alive and, despite my father's first law still being in place, I believe it is essential that we have a sorcerer on our side. How else will we be able to defeat our enemies?"

"But … as you said. The law …?" said Leon.

"Yes. Now, I have to ask you all. You have shown me great loyalty since that incident with the cup. You risked your lives for me and for Camelot and I have invited you to this meeting to ask for your advice on the changes I now wish to make. I have already changed the law in regard to commoners becoming knights if their abilities are good enough and now, I wish you opinion on the sensitive subject of magic. I won't be changing the law overnight – but I do need to start making subtle moves towards allowing magic back and, promoting Merlin and allowing him to use his gifts more openly, is the first step in doing this. I have to ask if any of you have any objections to this. The senior lords certainly will, but I can do nothing without the full support of my Round Table. Leon?"

"I have always been your friend and your loyal subject, Arthur. This is … surprising but … I trust your judgement. You have my total fealty."

"Thank you, and about Merlin?" Leon swallowed hard and turned to the skinny man on his left. "I … I can see the military logic of your decision, Sire and am more than aware of his loyalty to you. As long as he does no harm to you or Camelot then I shall keep his secret."

"Thank you." Merlin's reply was heartfelt and Leon nodded briefly and sat down, still looking a little uncomfortable. The knight then noticed that his sword was now back to it's proper form and turned a suspicious look on the young sorcerer who simply shrugged with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I don't think the situation has changed much for the rest of us," said Gwaine. "Well, this Merlin thing, obviously … I'm most offended that you didn't tell me, by the way …"

"Although apparently not very surprised," Merlin countered.

"It does make a certain amount of sense, when I think back on various events. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, Arthur, if you can accept Merlin after finding out that he has magic, then you have my complete and total allegiance."

"Elyan, Percival?" Merlin asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It is a shock," Elyan said but ..." He looked at his sister. "You knew too … and Lancelot?" They both nodded. "Well, despite growing up believing that all magic is evil, I know Merlin and ... well, he isn't, so ..." He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. "You're right, it makes perfect sense to have a sorcerer on our side."

"Foolhardy not to have one, in fact," said Percival quietly.

"My thoughts exactly," said Arthur. "In fact, now I'm worried about just having one." He shook his head in disbelieve. "Can you believe that? I'm now considering actively seeking them out."

"I think I'm offended," said Merlin and grinned when he saw everyone's confused looks. "What? I've defended Camelot and saved all your lives undercover so many times, all the time playing the idiot. You think I couldn't continue to do that job when I can now use rather more than the little party tricks I've been displaying so far?"

"You call how you defeated that group of bandits the other day a 'party trick?' said Arthur incredulously. Merlin leant back on his chair and folded his arms with a smug grin at the numerous stunned looks he saw.

"Pretty much. I haven't exactly had much time to study over the years, after all." His grin turned even broader. "Just you wait until I _really_ learn how to do magic."

* * *

**A/N **_I've currently just one more of these lined up and then I'll be focusing on my few set of Reaction Ficlets 'The Heart To Know,' which I started publishing yesterday. However, I expect that I will open this one up again in the future if other ideas come to me. (Feel free to keep suggesting)  
_

_So, for this new fic, I plan to write an expansion or sequel to _every_ one of these chapters and that idea makes me nervous as some of these chapters were one-shots or, like this one, edits from other stories that have their own reactions anyway. Please visit my profile page to see what I've got so far and let me know of any ideas you have for your favourite chapters in reviews or PMs._


	20. Chapter 20: Something About Merlin

_Thought I'd save the best until last. Well, I know it's a repeat but I still think it's the best - hope you agree it's a good way to round this fic off. (Probably)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20: There's Something About Merlin**

There's something about Merlin. I knew it from the first time I met him. An unusual looking lad; tall, skinny ... rather large ears. Not that I would ever hold that against a man but ... as I said ... there was something about him that stood out a mile.

My name is Gwaine, by the way. That's Sir Gwaine to you. Ha! Still can't get used to being a Knight of Camelot. I hadn't planned to follow in my father's footsteps; not that keen on mixing with nobles types to be honest but ... Arthur was obviously desperate during that business with Morgana ... anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I don't understand why people dismiss Merlin so easily. I suppose it's just because he's a servant, or because he's not strong or conventionally good looking? Personally, my attention was drawn to him before I noticed Arthur ... there was something about his amused reaction to the thought of someone being able to beat the prince. A pride in his friend - a loyalty. I liked that. Wish there were more like him around to be honest.

There there were the plates.

Of course, I wasn't exactly concentrating at the time. Too busy fighting for my life but, even with that obvious distraction, there was something about the way those objects flew across the room that seemed slightly off. Couldn't help but be curious about how such a skinny man was able to throw with such speed and power. So, I just had to introduce myself. We were still in the middle of a fight - but then - hey, that's no excuse to forget your manners, is it?

The next thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my leg.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a strange bed.

Well, that wasn't especially unusual. Happens quite regularly actually. Walking up in another man's bed though? That's a different matter …

Well, there was that one time ... don't really need to go into details ... suffice to say, someone had been spiking my drinks that night!

Anyway, this time it was entirely innocent. That's when I found out who Arthur really was and that Merlin was his servant. At the time, I couldn't understand why such a pleasant lad would stick up for such a royal prat - seemed mad to me - but then it looked like I might just be finding myself a friend. A real, honest, proper friend. Me? Who would have believed it'? So, obviously I wasn't going to give him a hard time over it.

Shame Uther had to banish me really.

On the upside though, that did help me to discover a few excellent taverns.

Anyway, a few months later, Merlin showed up again and offered me the chance to go on a quest to help Arthur retrieve this trident and so I jumped at the chance. And it was great fun, despite the strange little man on the bridge that turned my sword into a flower, and the barren desolate wilderness we had to ride through, and those strange cries that echoed in the night around the camp fire.

Pheasants?

Well I just said that to make Merlin feel better, of course. It wasn't as if I had any reason to be scared of wyverns.

Well, there was that one time ...

Sorry, getting side tracked again.

Yes, those wyverns acted most strangely that day. Merlin and I had split up to look for Arthur and it wasn't long before I heard their hunting cries and followed the sound. I shadowed one especially mean looking critter as it approached an open door and even it seemed surprised to see two of it's friends skulking out of the room as if they were a couple of naughty children that had just been told off.

Anyway, I finished this other one off with no bother, but it was only afterwards that I started to wonder who exactly had scolded those little dragons, when Arthur certainly didn't look in any fit state to fight them.

Yes, there was definitely something about Merlin …

Then there was that stone door that trapped my friend inside an old throne room. Arthur and I were both convinced something major was happening, both felt compelled to work as hard as we could to rescue him but ...

Oh, by the way, that was when I knew for certain that Arthur truly cared about Merlin. Typical noble. Likes to pretend he's so superior and tries to hide all his emotions ... ha! Could see the worry written all over his face that day. Smug royal ****

Anyway, as I was saying, when we eventually got in there, Merlin was fine. Well, he did look a little as if he'd just seen a ghost … and there was something in his eyes ...

There _is_ something about Merlin. Something more than the obvious. Something beneath the surface and I was beginning to suspect that I might know what it was.

In the weeks that followed, I kept mulling over the various encounters, the conversations we had, they way he'd talked about Uther's hatred of magic and reacted in certain situations and it started to make a little sense. Well, it would have made a lot of sense if it wasn't for the fact that he was living under the king's nose and spent most of his time in the company of his son.

And yes, I have heard the rumours about exactly what extra services the prince requires of his servant - I expect you've heard them too? Just don't believe everything you hear ... and certainly make sure you don't repeat any of them in front of Arthur because trust me - if you do ...

Ah yes, that time it was my fault ... happened during the celebration party after the immortal army had been defeated … mixed a few too many drinks … just made this one, tiny, passing comment and ...

Shame about that missing tooth. It really spoils my boyish good looks.

There I go again. Sorry ... where was I?

Ah yes, so the next time I met up with the pair, we had been captured by this slave trader, fighting for our lives with no hope of winning, when ... a fire just happened to start and gave us a chance to escape.

It really is _too_ obvious, isn't it?

I very nearly got Merlin to confess that night whilst Arthur lay injured beside us, but the poor boy looked so scared I decided to let him off ... for the time being. Skulked off to get some firewood but, of course, I didn't really. I hung around, just to be certain and, sure enough, I heard Merlin utter some odd sounding words, saw his eyes glow and yet, strangely, didn't feel especially shocked or scared. Somehow it just seemed to make perfect sense.

How on earth has the lad survived in a place like Camelot all these years?

Then there was that whole business with Morgana and the Cup of Life.

Oh, that's another thing. We're not to mention her name in front of Arthur. Ever! Apparently she's now only to be called '_her_' (preferably accompanied by a lip curling snarl).

No, that wasn't me that time. That was Merlin. Poor lad took five minutes to come around. Arthur really must stop throwing things at him. If he knew what I knew about his servant, I bet he'd have second thoughts. I've no idea what Merlin could do if he got really angry.

Well, that's not exactly true. Thanks to _her_ I know exactly what he's capable of. Let's just say that I'm very, _very_ pleased that I'm his friend and not his enemy.

* * *

**A/N** _So, although I have clicked 'complete' it's still possible I'll reopen this at some time - I'm sure some other reveal ideas will occur to me at some point. In the meantime I'll continue to work on 'The Heart To Know'. So, please do let me know of any other 'reveal' ideas you have for this one or 'reaction' ideas you have for the the other. Thanks._


End file.
